1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention resides within the art of containers that are moisture proof to provide a moisture proof environment for items placed therein. The specific field is with regard to containers having edge regions that seal the container together and provide a shock mount for materials implaced within the container. The shock mount can be in any particular form so long as it is attached to the container in a manner that will cradle and cushion the contents that are mounted therein.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art of containers that are substantially moisture proof and provide shock mounts has varied. A container of note is that of the inventor hereof, namely that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,874 as patented Oct. 15, 1985. The inventor herein invented the foregoing container specifically to enhance the sealing of the container as described therein. That container has been well suited and found substantial acceptance within the art. However, in some cases when shock mounts were used, the container has been found wanting.
Other containers of the prior art that have stock mounts therein have not provided adequate shock proof isolation to materials held by the mounts.
Such containers are often utilized to hold and seal from moisture items such as electronic and mechanical instrumentation. These items can be delicate instruments such as gyroscopes.
When the foregoing instrumentation was maintained in prior art containers by certain shock proofing means, the isolation has not been adequate. In particular, shock proofing has been attempted by means of foam. However, when foam is utilized, the foam is oftentimes compressed and retains a compression set. In effect, the equipment to be isolated lying on the foam within the container has pushed the foam into a compressed relationship. This compressed relationship has been set to the extent wherein it no longer provides any cushioning. In effect, the weight of the material on the foam has pushed it down and the foam has maintained this form after an extended period of time. This, of course, causes the foam to not provide the resilient shock proofing that is necessary.
Another type of shock mounting or shock proofing for materials in a container has involved the utilization of elastomeric rigidified shock absorbers or mounts. The shock mounts pass through the container causing leaks within the plastic material of the container. In addition thereto, the shock mounts tend to enlarge the openings through which they pass into the container by virtue of the metal to plastic relationship which is not retained as to its original inside and outside dimensions.
Thus, the very nature of the container's requirements as to moisture proofing are destroyed by the shock mount passing through the plastic into the container. If effectively causes a deterioration of the plastic seal around the shock mount, thereby allowing moisture to seep into the container.
A further problem with regard to prior art shock mountings is that they do not contribute to a rigidified container structure. The shock mount supporting structure is such wherein it deforms upon impact. This is due to the fact the mounts are attached to a plastic container. When the plastic container deforms, regardless of the fact that a metal shock mount has been attached to the container, the mount itself no longer absorbs the shock. This is due to the fact that the deformation of the plastic container to which the shock mount is attached, creates a situation wherein shocks are transmitted directly to the material which is to be protected from shocks. This in turn causes a situation to evolve wherein the basic function of the shock mount no longer takes place, or at the best provides erratic and inconsistent shock protection.
Many shock mounts are provided within a container's corner regions through the plastic container. The fit between the opening and the mount can deteriorate with time as to moisture transmission. Furthermore, when the corners are impacted, the non-rigid nature of the plastic allows a deformation and skewing or offsetting of the shock mount frame. This attendantly causes a shock to be transmitted to the material which is to be protected, thereby obviating the important function of shock mounting.
This invention overcomes the problems of the prior art in numerous ways. One of the most important ways is the fact that it attaches the shock mounts to a specific metal structure which does not substantially deform. This metal structure allows the bolts of the shock mounts to pass therethrough and be sealed without deterioration over time due to expansion of the opening or hole in the plastic through which the shock mount bolt passes.
This invention is further enhanced by virture of the fact that the shock mount is mounted to a metal frame. The metal frame is rigid and does not deform as in the manner of the prior plastic container to which the mounts are attached. This thereby contributes to the overall shock absorbing and shock isolation characteristics which avoids the problems attendant with deformation of prior art containerized shock mounts.
Another important feature of this invention is the fact that the shock mounts thereof can be mounted on a portable frame. The frame can be handled as a structure holding the equipment to be protected in any processing or setting up prior to being containerized. Thus, the frame allows for the removal or implacement of the equipment to which it is attached into the container without removal of the equipment from the shock mounting frame.
Another significant feature is the fact that the frame of this invention which holds the shock mounts can be utilized to retrofit existing containers. Such containers can be mounted with the shock mount means of this invention or used for other purposes that do not require shock mounts. Thus, the frame can be implaced or withdrawn from a container, making the container a multipurpose container for containing both items to be shock mounted and those items which are to be merely implaced in the container without a shock mount.